El perro enamorado de las estrellas
by Emi.Green
Summary: Eres el perro enamorado de las estrellas. En este caso, enamorado significa el deseo de alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Así que podríamos decir que eres la viva metáfora... de quien desea lo imposible. [One-Shot]
**El perro enamorado de las estrellas**

 _Teen Titans propiedad de Glen Murakami_

…

Había sucedido lo que nadie jamás hubiese ni imaginado, Starfire terminó su relación con el líder de los titanes. Starfire. Ella a él. Impensado. La muchacha hacía varias semanas que notaba la distancia de su ahora ex novio, el cual se encontraba, para variar, completamente ensimismado con un caso que no habían podido resolver. No le molestaba su ocupación en eso, lo que a ella le había empezado a doler profundamente eran los comentarios y las actitudes que él le soltaba cuando quería algún tipo de señal de cariño.

Lo que terminó por convencer a la joven tamaraneana fue una frase en particular, una frase que la caló en lo más profundo de su alma y que hizo que tomara la decisión de dejarlo ir de una vez

Después de todo, aquello le demostró que Robin jamás podría ser otra cosa además de un héroe. Jamás.

Cierto día, más precisamente su aniversario, la pelirroja había preparado un desayuno especial para su novio. Era una de las pocas veces que cocinaba algo terrestre, ya que siempre se especializaba en el espacio culinario tamaraneano. Tocó la puerta de la habitación del chico, escuchó un "pasa, Star" y se adentró en ella. Allí, Robin se encontraba sentado en su cama con cientos de recortes de diarios desparramados por doquier, el joven se despeinó los cabellos al ver lo que su novia traía, algo nervioso.

—Escucha Star, en este momento no puedo… Debes entender que las cosas cambian y…—Las palabras de él fueron interrumpidas por la chica, quien había apoyado con brusquedad el desayuno sobre la mesa de noche.

—Ya basta, Robin. Ya no quiero ser ignorada, disculpada y luego ignorada otra vez. Hace semanas que todo esto está en esta situación y yo ya no puedo seguir persiguiéndote. Fui una tonta al pensar que realmente podías ser algo más que un héroe, realmente me equivoqué. Te pido disculpas por haberte interrumpido en tu labor todo este tiempo, no fue mi intención ser un obstáculo para ti.

Eso fue lo último que le dijo. Él no pudo responder, ya que ella ya se había ido.

De ese hecho ya habían pasado cuatro semanas, los demás titanes ya estaban al tanto de la situación, más nadie dijo nada. Por su parte, la extraterrestre trataba de mantener su sonrisa de siempre pese a que, en el fondo, estaba completamente destrozada. Robin salía poco y nada de su habitación, menos que antes. Trataba a toda costa de evitar cruzarse con la muchacha, algunas veces le era imposible, después de todo vivían en la misma casa, pero en esos instantes él cobardemente desviaba la mirada o se comunicaba con ella a través de monosílabos.

…

Habían terminado de cenar, era viernes y eso significaba una cosa: noche de películas. Cyborg esa noche no estaría presente ya que había prometido ayudar a los titanes del este en un asunto que los demás no tenían muy en claro, sospechaban que específicamente Bumblebee tenía algo que ver. A Robin ya ni lo contaban, desde lo sucedido con Star ya no se quedaba con ellos y era entendible.

Chico Bestia contabilizó a las dos chicas como compañeras de películas esa noche. Pero sus planes se vieron modificados cuando su amiga de ojos esmeralda comenzó a levitar, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Star? ¿No te quedarás al viernes de películas? Hoy te tocaba a ti elegir. —Starfire le dedicó una sonrisa y le negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, continuó su camino. El muchacho verde iba a volver a detenerla para intentar convencerla, pero Raven lo frenó.

—Hace exactamente un mes que su relación con Robin terminó. Seguramente quiera estar sola. —Dijo con su voz monótona. Chico Bestia miró con preocupación por donde se había ido su amiga y suspiró. Luego, volteó su vista hacia la encapuchada y le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

—Entonces esto es una cita, nena. —Raven puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el sillón. ¿Cómo es que había terminado envuelta en una relación amorosa con este ser? Lo observó cómo, entusiasmadamente, seleccionaba distintos tipos de películas para que su novia pudiese elegir. La gótica sonrió imperceptiblemente.

…

Hacía ya cuatro horas que se encontraba sentaba en la azotea. Ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas para derramar, puesto que se la había pasado llorando hasta ese momento. Miles de recuerdos se le venían constantemente a la cabeza acompañados de otros miles de cuestionamientos. Seguía sin entender cómo, después de ya un mes de todo aquello, Robin ni siquiera le haya pedido una explicación. Día a día tenía la esperanza de que el chico maravilla, en uno de esos encuentros en el pasillo, le pidiese explicaciones de su decisión y así poder intentar arreglar las cosas.

" _Debes entender que las cosas cambian"_

Esperanza.

Estúpida e inservible esperanza.

Había días en los que se preguntaba se preguntaba si actuó correctamente, a lo que rápidamente se respondía que, de no haber tomado aquella decisión, lo más probable era que todavía continuara parada delante de aquella puerta, la cual tantas veces había sido cerrada delante de sus narices.

Pero, ¿y si no?

Se tomó la cabeza fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Odiaba sentirse así de confundida. Odiaba no saber qué hacer. No terminaba de comprender si había roto el corazón de su querido Robin o si, en realidad, le había hecho un gran favor en dejarlo. Trataba de despejar sus ideas todo el tiempo, más jamás conseguía hacerlo. Nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿de dónde salían esas lágrimas? ¿Todavía le quedaban? Se abrazó a sus rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre ellas.

En ese momento sintió la puerta de la azotea abrirse y se paralizó. Se quedó quieta, expectante a descubrir quién era el que se acercaba a paso lento. El susodicho se sentó a su lado y, de un momento a otro, Starfire se vio envuelta en unos brazos muy reconfortantes, pero que no eran de la persona que ella esperaba.

Levantó la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada a su verde amigo, el cual lo miraba con suma preocupación. Desde lo acontecido con Robin, el metamorfo se había vuelto mucho más unido con la extraterrestre ya que al verla tan decaída y sin obtener respuesta de su líder, habían llegado a la conclusión, junto con Raven y Cyborg, de que debían acompañarla y protegerla mucho más. La chica gótica les explicó cómo funcionaban los poderes de su amiga y esto fue el puntapié para que el muchacho verde quisiera conocerla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Además, su relación con la complicada muchacha de la capucha se había concretado gracias a Starfire, le debía mucho.

—Amigo Chico Bestia, ¿no deberías estar con Raven disfrutando de algunas películas?

—Raven me contó que hoy era un día un tanto… complicado para ti. Me pidió que venga a verte, ya que ella no se encontraba segura de poder ayudarte.

La chica lo miró con ternura. De verdad era maravillosa la forma en la que sus amigos se preocupaban por ella. Notó que el verde se estiró y dirigió su vista hacia las estrellas.

— ¿Sabes? Sé exactamente cómo te sientes… estás igual que el perro que se enamoró de las estrellas. Lo digo porque yo estaba exactamente así hasta hace un tiempo…—Starfire lo miró completamente confundida. ¿Por qué de repente estaba comparándola con un mamífero doméstico?

—No comprendo tu comparación, amigo. ¿Estás llamándome animal o algo así? —Chico Bestia soltó una carcajada, lo cual hizo saltar a la chica por un momento.

—No, no me malinterpretes. Me refiero a aquella leyenda del perro que se enamora de las estrellas. El enamoramiento significa "deseo de alcanzar lo inalcanzable". Así que podría decirte que eres la viva metáfora de quien desea lo imposible. —Muchas veces se tomaba al muchacho como infantil, tonto y demás, cuando en realidad era uno de los más profundos de la torre T. Además, sabía miles de leyendas y mitos en los que se incluía algún tipo de animal.

La chica meditó las palabras de su compañero.

—No conocía la existencia de aquella leyenda…—Musitó. El chico continuó sonriendo y mirando los diamantes que había en aquella linda noche.

—Solía pensar que Raven era aquello inalcanzable para mí. Y tú me demostraste que no era así, hasta le demostraste a ella misma que el hecho de amar no era inalcanzable tampoco. Y estoy seguro que piensas que el hecho de que Robin no se haya atrevido a dirigirte la palabra hace que automáticamente pongas tu felicidad junto a él como aquel deseo inalcanzable del que hablo. Su cobardía provoca lo mismo. Eso los transforma a ambos en perros enamorados de las estrellas…

Se quedó estática, parecía como si le hubiese leído la mente. Todos sus oscuros pensamientos se reducían a eso, ver su deseo de ser feliz junto con su líder como algo imposible, algo que jamás iba a poder suceder. Otra vez, la esperanza volvió a su cuerpo, pero su mente se encargó de alejarla una vez más.

—Robin jamás podrá ser algo más que un héroe. Ya me ha quedado confirmado, amigo Chico Bestia. Creo que, después de todo, mi deseo sí es algo imposible. Moriré siendo, como tú dices, un perro enamorado.

Su amigo la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa amplia que Starfire no pudo decodificar.

—Tú me demostraste que mi deseo no era inalcanzable. Ahora es mi turno. —Acto seguido, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella. Ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió tras él, no le gustaba que le dejaran las cosas a medias, quería terminar de entender lo que el metamorfo le decía. Pero, al abrir la puerta, se chocó de lleno con algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_ que realmente no esperaba.

—Ro…Robin…

El chico maravilla la sostuvo fuertemente de los hombros, impidiendo que se cayera a causa del brusco choque. Pero no quitó sus manos de ella, al contrario, en un fuerte y desesperado impulso, la acorraló contra la pared y la besó, tomándola completamente desprevenida y sorprendiéndola. Al principio, luego de salir del shock, respondió al beso con la misma intensidad recibida, pero se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y, usando su gran fuerza, lo empujó. Completamente sonrojados, se miraron a los ojos. Robin no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Star, yo…

Silencio.

" _Debes entender que las cosas cambian"_

" _Deseo inalcanzable"_

La muchacha apretó los párpados y las lágrimas se acumularon por enésima vez en sus ojos. Abrió sus grandes esmeraldas humedecidas y lo miró con furia, tristeza, melancolía, un torbellino de sentimientos que no podía controlar. Aquello puso al chico aún más nervioso.

— ¿Vas a pedirme disculpas para después volver a lo mismo? Me hice a un lado de tu camino de héroe para no ser un estorbo, esperé tu cuestionamiento y jamás llegó… Asumí entonces que era verdaderamente lo que querías. ¿Y ahora esto? Estoy cansada de llorar, de ser la débil, de ser el perro enamorado de las estrellas. —Rompió en llanto y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, aquella era la escena más triste que el líder de los titanes había visto jamás, era aún peor que cuando ella había decidido dejarlo. Se acercó con cuidado y la envolvió en sus brazos, sintiendo que se le iba la vida en ello. Starfire se acurrucó en su pecho y continuó llorando, mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en señal de reproche.

Conocía la leyenda del perro gracias a la reciente charla que había tenido con Raven, quien, cansada de toda esa situación de sufrimiento sin sentido, decidió encararlo y dejarle en claro que debía dejarse de tonterías, abandonar su cobardía e ir atrás de lo que realmente quería.

Todo en forma bastante amenazante, claro.

Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Star y suspiró profundamente.

—Creí que te beneficiaría si te dejaba ir. Pensé que no estaba hecho para estar en una relación, como antes pensaba, pero me equivoqué. Te veía tan sonriente, tan… viva… que sinceramente pensé que sin mí recuperarías aquella luz que se había apagado por estar detrás de mí. Lo siento tanto, Starfire. La verdad es que no puedo vivir sin ti. Esto es una agonía interminable, todo el tiempo trato de evitarte porque verte y saber que no puedo tenerte me destroza el alma… Soy malo, muy malo expresando mis sentimientos y lo sabes, pero eso no justifica todo el daño que causé. Perdóname por favor…—La tamaraneana sintió algo húmedo caer por su cabeza, al levantar la vista, se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba: Robin estaba llorando.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, le quitó la máscara para ver aquellos ojos que tanto extrañaba y le limpió las lágrimas. Luego, sin más, lo besó. No hizo falta que se dijera más nada. En ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que habían dejado de ser aquel perrito de la famosa leyenda.

Atrás de la pared, escondidos, se encontraban cierta encapuchada acompañada por un chico de color verde. Ambos, sonriendo, chocaron silenciosamente los cinco. Chico Bestia pasó su brazo por los hombros de la hechicera, la cual primero lo miró con reproche, pero luego de ver su enorme y sincera sonrisa, se la correspondió y, sonrojada, le besó la nariz.

 _: History Complete :_

¡Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí. A decir verdad, deberían hacerme un juicio, siempre hago lo mismo. Tardo mil años en actualizar mis historias y, en el medio, aparezco con colecciones de drabbles, one-shots, etc. Entiéndanme, no puedo controlarlo y mi inspiración funciona de forma bastante desordenada.

La dichosa leyenda de la que habla Chico Bestia es, en realidad, un manga del autor Takashi Murakami, el cual se los recomiendo muchísimo porque es algo increíblemente hermoso. Dentro de él, se relatan historias en las que queda demostrado lo fiel que es un perro, esto también lo tuve en cuenta al momento de plantear la historia, con respecto a quién sería el que le hiciese la referencia a Star. Ya saben, Chico Bestia, perritos, amigo fiel…

En fin, espero que les guste, les mando un beso enorme y muchas gracias por sus constantes reviews, alertas y favoritos. Todo esto hace que me den más ganas de seguir.

¡Los adoro!

Emi.

P.D.: Una amiga está incursionando en la escritura, fuera de los fanfics. Comenzó con un drabble angst muy bueno y realmente tiene talento a la hora de escribir. Está en FictionPress o DeviantArt (donde tiene más historias y también sus dibujos) y su usuario es Luucario. Se los recomiendo realmente.


End file.
